


Always Have You

by paaaaark



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Living Together, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paaaaark/pseuds/paaaaark
Summary: an au where soulmates are born with identical tattoos which are unique to only the two of themormina, who despises the idea of a predetermined "soulmate", pursues a profession that focuses on laser tattoo removal, only to have her soulmate walk inside her clinic one day and ask for her tattoo to be removed.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 32
Kudos: 86





	1. Prologue

Mina likes her freedom.

Since the age of eighteen, she has always been on her own. Thanks to her parents honoring the family tradition of moving out of the house upon turning eighteen years old, Mina has been allowed to live on her own. Though they were fully on board with her moving out, the same could not be said when she proposed that she move to another country. 

But Mina _always_ gets what she wants.

So instead of getting a cake for her birthday, Mina was handed a key to a house in Seoul that her parents bought for her. All there's left to do is to pack. 

So that's what she did.

  
Mina likes her freedom.

Eleven months after moving to Seoul, she decided to have a part-time job so she could move to another house after her parents gave her an ultimatum: either she becomes a Lawyer or she moves back to Japan.

So she chose to stay and go against their wish, inevitably getting cut-off from her family's wealth. She spent her college days juggling her academics, a part-time job, and her social life—which only consists of Momo, her ever supportive best friend.

And sure, maybe she had to move in to Momo's flat because of the latter's unrelenting persuasion (or maybe because there was no way she can afford her former studio unless she gets a roommate). But Mina wouldn't have it any other way.

So that's what she did.

  
Mina likes her freedom.

She hated the fact that she was born in a universe where soulmates are real.

 _Isn't it unfair that the universe gets to decide who our soulmate should be when we're the one who has to live with the other person?_ She asked her professor during her first year college philosophy class.

As an advocate of free will, she was against the reality she was living in. So as a form of protest, Mina wanted to pursue a career in Dermatology that specializes in laser tattoo removal to help people who want their soulmate tattoo removed.

  
So that's what she did.

  
Mina likes her freedom.

And there's nothing else she would hate more than the universe messing with it.

_So that's what it did_.


	2. As Fate Would Have It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it would be nice to hear some comments from you guys so please comment down or if you want, you can send me a dm on twitter @minacaps :))

Mina rested the back of her head against the headrest of her swivel chair, savoring the remaining five minutes of her breaktime—the only one she's had for the entire morning.

It's February 13th, which means the clinic is packed with clients who wish to have tattoos removed, either as an act of regaining control over their lives or simply just trying to erase the traces of a love that once was.

Either way, she was happy to help. One thing with Mina is that she doesn't mind spending a lot of time doing something as long as she loves it. And yes, she loves her job.

  
Her thoughts were interrupted by three gentle knocks on the door, followed by the receptionist peeping in. 

"Your next appointment is here. Should I send her in?"

With a nod, the receptionist left. Mina fixed herself and headed to the door to wait for her next client. She may have opened the door a bit too abruptly because the person leaning on the other side fell in front of her.

  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't know there was someone there."

  
The other person stood up quickly and dusted herself.

"It's okay, doc. I realized just now that people shouldn't really be leaning on doors that someone on the other side might open any minute," She smiled sheepishly. "Anyway, I'm here for my appointment."

  
Mina led the girl inside the room and motioned her to sit on the surgical table while she scans her personal information form.

  
"So are you a hundred percent sure about getting your tattoo removed, Jeongyeon?" She asked, to which the patient nodded. "Now just to let you know, this operation is gonna hurt. Like really hurt. Are you sure you wanna go through this?"

"Yes, doc. Don't worry, I can take it. I just really need to have this out by March. Will that be possible?"

"I'm afraid not. This procedure is gonna last at least ten sessions, depending on the size of the tattoo." Mina explains, moving closer to the girl. "Speaking of, is it alright if I take a look at it now? So I can calculate how long it will take to remove."

  
Instead of answering, the patient turned her back and slowly lifted the back of her shirt, revealing a small tattoo of a lighthouse with Japanese words on its side. 

  
Mina instantly recognized the tattoo. Why wouldn't she, if she has the exact same one on her back? 

  
The only difference is that hers have Korean words instead.

  
Mina may have stood on her spot frozen longer than she should have, making the other girl turn her head back to look at the doctor who has not uttered a single word for the past thirty seconds.

  
"Um yeah, it's my soulmate tattoo. I don't really know what the words mean."

  
Mina fought the urge to tell the girl what the words mean, because she doesn't think she's ready for something like that. So she opted not to.

  
She snapped out of her daze and cleared her throat, "So... you're getting it removed huh?"

"Yeah," the girl chuckled. "I have nothing against it to be honest. But I am about to propose to the girl of my dreams so I think it would be better not to have that on my back when I do."

  
Four years in college and five years in graduate school have prepared her for everything except how to react when your soulmate, who happened to also be your patient, tells you she is about to propose to someone else.

What happened next felt like a blur. All Mina knows is that she has to get out of there for some reason. So she scrambled her brain for anything decent to reply only to end up with the words 'I have to go to the bathroom' coming out of her mouth.

  
Now it's been eighteen minutes and she still doesn't know what to do. Should she go back and just simply do her job? Does she have to tell Jeongyeon that she is her soulmate?

  
_Hey Jeongyeon, we're gonna have to see each other for the next ten weeks for your soulmate tattoo removal. Also, minor revelation, I'm your soulmate._

  
Every scenario that Mina imagines herself in only ends terribly. And she hated it. She hated that no matter how much she doesn't believe in the soulmate crap, she still feels like she has a moral obligation to tell Jeongyeon that _she_ is her soulmate.

  
But Jeongyeon's about to propose to someone. Will telling her the truth be the right thing to do if it might only possibly mess up her mind?

As Mina sat there in the toilet having an internal debate with herself, the realization hit her. Jeongyeon wants the tattoo removed. That only means she doesn't want anything to do with her soulmate ( _it kinda stings, but Mina's never gonna admit that_ ) so why is she spending this much time arguing with herself on what to do when there's only one right answer? Get the damn tattoo off.

  
And so thats what she's gonna do.


	3. Pantagruelian

Six weeks had passed and Mina has come to the conclusion that she and Jeongyeon have absolutely nothing in common.

Mina prefers to work in silence, and every single one of her past clients seem to understand that without her explicitly saying it. So you can imagine how she's handling Jeongyeon who's determined to chat her ear off.

All their time together have taught Mina a number of things about the girl, all of which she learned against her will. 

  
Like how Jeongyeon has a pet dog named Nanan who likes to chew slippers. Or that she became a preschool teacher because she loves kids. Or that she has an injury on her left knee from when she tripped and fell a flight of stairs two months ago.

Although Mina's never gonna say it out loud, she's starting to like hearing Jeongyeon's stories and sudden blurts of random information.

(Just last week she learned the word pantagruelian, which is another word for enormous. Not that she's gonna need that word at any point in her life.)

And maybe it is true what they say about how prolonged exposure to a certain stimulus, no matter how pleasant or unpleasant may the experience be, can make you miss it when it's gone. Because now she's missing Jeongyeon.

  
 _Only in a platonic way_ , she emphasizes to herself.

  
It's Friday, which means Jeongyeon should have been in the clinic thirty minutes ago. But she's not. 

Mina asked the receptionist to contact her, but there was no answer. Since Jeongyeon is Mina's last client for the day, she decided to just go home after the third try and there still wasn't any answer.

  
It was probably for the best, she supposes. She needed to come home early to clean up the flat anyway because Momo just left for Germany a few hours ago for her year-long volunteer program, and she left one hell of a mess while packing last night.

  
Mina already had a plan on how to spend her first night of living alone. Set up a bath, pour some wine for herself, and play some Adele.

  
But for the nth time in her life, the universe has other plans for her.

She was on her way to the liquor store when she noticed a familiar figure sitting on the pavement, looking far away, appearing to be lost in her thoughts.

  
"Jeongyeon?"

  
The girl absentmindedly looked up, "Oh it's you. Hey."

  
Mina raised both her eyebrows at the girl who just threw her a brief glance before looking away once more. 

  
She surveyed Jeongyeon and the two suitcases beside her.

  
"Did you just move out?" Jeongyeon nodded. "Where are you headed? I can give you a lift if you wan—"

"Mina."

  
There was a slight tingle upon hearing Jeongyeon say her name for the first time, but she chose not to dwell on it. 

  
"Jeongyeon." She responded as an attempt to lighten the mood but to no avail.

  
"She said no."

  
"Who?" Mina asked, completely clueless for a second before it hit her. "Oh. _Oh_."

  
She moved closer and sat next to Jeongyeon, who now has her chin resting on her knees and is mindlessly tracing the ground with her finger.

  
Mina didn't know what to say next, so they sat there in complete silence for the next couple of minutes. Jeongyeon was the one to speak first.

"She accidentally found the ring on my bedside table so I thought it was as good a time as any to just be out with it."

  
Mina was now looking at Jeongyeon who still has her attention focused on the ground. 

  
"And she said no?"

Jeongyeon winced, and Mina wanted to take back the words in an instant. "She didn't really say no. She said she wasn't ready for now..." She raised her head and met Mina's eyes. "...and that she wanted to be in an open relationship."

  
She has never been the expressive type, but now even Mina knows her face looks like the 'O' emoticon. 

  
"I love Sana but I'm not polyamorous. So I left," Jeongyeon sighed, "And now I don't have anywhere else to go."

Mina's always been one to think before she says something, but apparently not today. An idea popped out of her head and before she could even stop herself, she blurted it out.

  
"Why don't you stay with me?"


	4. Leonardo D

Mina's had her fair share of heartbreaks in the past, all of which were dealt with a bottle of wine and a marathon of Grey's Anatomy. But she's not sure if the same could be said for Jeongyeon.

  
It's been three days since the girl moved in with her, which means three days of excruciating silence and awkward interactions. But Mina doubts the girl sees it that way since her attention is probably focused on nursing her broken heart.

  
She would've let Jeongyeon deal with it in whatever way she wants because Mina has never been one to disrupt anyone's peace unprovoked. 

  
That was until Nayeon and Dahyun came to their apartment.

  
"Didn't Momo tell you guys she will be gone for a year?" Mina asked as she stares incredulously at the two girls who are currently setting up the food they brought at the dining table.

  
"Of course we know," Nayeon responded, taking out the bucket of fried chicken from the paper bag. "We're here for you."

  
"Duh." Dahyun seconded, as if stating the obvious.

"Oh."

It was all Mina could say, still not fully comprehending the meaning behind the gesture. Granted, the two always hang out here and she's always with them when they do. But she always thought they only felt like they had to invite her because Momo wants them to.

"Whose slippers are those?" Dahyun pointed at the green dinosaur slippers in front of Jeongyeon's (formerly Momo's) room.

"Oh uh..." Mina considered for a second if she should tell them she's found a new temporary housemate because she knows how giddy the two can get when introduced to other people.

But before she could even reply, the door opened, revealing a puffy-eyed Jeongyeon.

"Yoo Jeongyeon?" Nayeon exclaimed, almost dropping a glass when she abruptly stood up from her chair.

  
Mina's sure it was Nayeon's loud voice that surprised Jeongyeon, because who wouldn't at least flinch when Nayeon shouts and you're within ten meters away from her?

"Nayeon? What are you doing here?" Jeongyeon asked as soon as she recovered.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that instead?" Nayeon replied, her eyes immediately widened after stumbling upon a realization, "Did you two...?"

"NO," Mina instantly replied. Her mind involuntarily pictured what Nayeon was implying so she had to lift her turtleneck a little bit higher to cover her cheeks that are turning red. "Jeongyeon is my new housemate." She confessed. "Wait, how do you two know each other?"

"We teach at the same school. How do _you_ know each other?"

Mina and Jeongyeon shared a quick look together before the latter spoke.

"It's a long story."

Nayeon was about to say something again but Dahyun yelled ' _Leonardo_ ' out of nowhere, instantly shutting her up. 

Since Nayeon tends to ask a lot of questions that it sometimes borders on prying, she and Dahyun thought of a code word that Dahyun would say whenever Nayeon starts doing it. And that word is... Leonardo.

  
"DiCaprio?"   
"Da Vinci?" 

Mina and Jeongyeon asked simultaneously, to which Dahyun just shrugged.

  
She went closer to Jeongyeon before extending her hand, "Jeongyeon, is it? I'm Dahyun. The most attractive one in the group." Jeongyeon laughed, earning a frown from Dahyun. "Do you have any objections?"

Jeongyeon stifled a smile. And maybe she was hallucinating, but Mina noticed the girl's eyes landed on her for a brief moment before it went back to Dahyun.

  
"No, I do believe you. So I assume this is your whole group?" She gestured at everyone in the room.

"Well, no. Momoring's not here." Dahyun responded while heading back to the table. "It's a shame you didn't get to meet her."

"Yeah, you both like dinosaurs." Nayeon added as she set down a pitcher of what seems to be a margarita on the table. "Anyway, why don't you join us? We were just about to eat... and drink."

So she did. The four girls sat down and shared a meal together, and Mina could feel that Jeongyeon was starting to feel better because she's now back to her usual chatty self.

  
If it weren't for Dahyun reaching level three drunk (the level when everything she says is a reference to The Good Place), Nayeon wouldn't have called it a night yet. Mina could tell she and Jeongyeon were getting along quite well because they have been playfully bickering the entire evening. And Mina likes it. She actually prefers listening to them instead of being a part of the conversation. 

  
But now she sees the problem when the two girls have left and she has to be the one to initiate small talk just to spare them both from another awkward silence.

"So um..." 

"Mina, are you sure it's okay that I stay here?" Jeongyeon asked, her tone laced with worry. 

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that I kinda get the feeling that you're awkward around me."

Mina sighed before slumping on the couch beside Jeongyeon, "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. Just to be clear, I am generally an awkward person so it's not a you problem. Also I haven't really tried living with anyone other than Momo." 

  
_And you're my soulmate so things are kinda complicated between us,_ Mina thought to herself. Of course she's never gonna say that out loud.

  
"Are you sure it's just a you problem? Because I know I can be annoying sometimes." 

"Yes."

"Yes you're sure or yes I am annoying?" Jeongyeon asked, laughing. 

"Are you sure you want me to answer that?" Mina raised an eyebrow, slightly smirking.

"Hm I guess I'd rather not know," she smiled so wide, Mina couldn't help herself but smile back. "But seriously, if there ever becomes a me problem, you have to tell me immediately. Promise?"

"I promise."

  
*****

  
And Mina kept her promise. If there ever comes a point when a Jeongyeon problem arises, she will tell her immediately. But it never happened because who wouldn't love Jeongyeon as a housemate?

Mina returned home from work one day with the whole apartment cleaned, from the living room to the bathroom. Jeongyeon even washed the old rags when she could have easily thrown them out instead. (That's what Mina does. Nobody tell Momo.)

  
She also makes sure that 1) they never run out of milk _(because Mina always eats cereal for breakfast)_ ; 2) the only plant in the house gets watered everyday and; 3) the utility bills get paid every month _(because maybe Mina and Jeongyeon have gone a night with no electricity last month because nobody remembered paying it)_.

And how can Mina forget her favorite Jeongyeon-housemate-feature? Her snickerdoodles.

  
Don't get her wrong though. Aside from Jeongyeon's kickass snickerdoodles, the girl is a terrible cook. By terrible, Mina means she should not be left alone in the kitchen unsupervised.

  
Take for example this one time she came home in the middle of the day to get a change of clothes and found a very confused Jeongyeon inspecting what seems to be a big chunk of burnt pasta.

  
"What in the world is that?"

"It's supposed to be Spaghetti," Jeongyeon replied, her eyebrows furrowed while looking at her phone. "I don't understand what went wrong. I followed everything the site said."

Mina came closer to inspect it as well, "I don't get it either. I've never seen anyone screw up pasta this bad." Before Jeongyeon could retort, she spoke again. "Tell you what, I'll cook Spaghetti tonight for dinner."

True to her word, Mina went home that afternoon carrying ingredients for Spaghetti. If she were to be honest, she was already planning days before to cook for Jeongyeon as a token of appreciation for being a good housemate.

  
But Mina slightly regretted it an hour into cooking when Jeongyeon wouldn't stop bothering her in the kitchen.

"So you and Momo... were you guys a thing?"

"Oh god no," She said, sounding a little too defensive. "Momo and I are just friends."

"Really? No nights when either of you would get lonely and... you know." Jeongyeon gestured something that Mina will never comprehend in a million years.

"Well if you're talking about sex," Mina uttered the word nonchalantly but couldn't keep herself from blushing. "I had other ways of relieving myself."

Jeongyeon perked up, becoming more interested with the subject. She leaned a little closer and Mina swears she could smell the baby cologne the girl was wearing.

  
She cleared her throat before standing up to check the pasta, but the persistent Jeongyeon followed her.

"What do you mean other ways of relieving yourself?" 

"Why are you interested?"

"Because I feel closer to you now that you're sharing stuff like this to me. In a way, this feels like a bonding time, don't you think?" Mina guffawed, surprising Jeongyeon a little bit, before the latter joined and laughed as well. It took a while before they recovered from laughing. "Hey, I'm being serious. We never talk about these things and it's starting to feel like you're beginning to let me in now. And I like it."

Jeongyeon's smile was so sincere that Mina couldn't help herself smiling as well. They shared a brief moment of silence where they just stared at each other and it wasn't awkward at all, which was surprising for Mina. Nevertheless, she was the one to break the eye contact.

  
"Well I'm sorry but I am not revealing any more information about my sex life...while sober."

"Oh is that a challenge?"

Mina chuckled, "Just to warn you, I'm not a lightweight. So if you really want to challenge me then you have to bring your A game."

"Okay then. What do you say I challenge you tonight?"

"What? We both have work tomorrow, genius. Don't tell me you're planning to meet your five-year old students hammered and reeking of alcohol?"

"What is that you say lefty?" Jeongyeon lifted her left hand to her ear, "Mina is chickening out? Yeah I think so too."

Mina rolled her eyes, "Dork."

"At least I'm not a chicken."

"Fine, then. After dinner we'll head to the bar and drink a couple shots."

The conversation ended with Jeongyeon wearing a triumphant smirk and Mina with a dedication to prove her remarkable alcohol tolerance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii big thanks to everyone reading this <3


	5. Glad You Came

Mina makes good on her words when Jeongyeon finds herself starting to have double-vision, both from the Mojito she had inconsiderably chugged as if it was just juice, and from the intoxicating, alcohol-induced air of the club.

  
In Jeongyeon's defense, she didn't expect Mina would have an alcohol tolerance of three men combined, plus her aunt Millie, _may she rest in peace,_ who would down a bottle of vodka in one go. Although Mina insists that Jeongyeon just has one like that of a fourteen-year old teenager, to put it nicely.

  
After thoroughly enjoying herself from watching Jeongyeon, who starts slurring her words and with her eyes drooping, Mina takes the high road and decides to get some water into the girl's system before she passes out and becomes more of her problem. She's not about to have her physical strength tested by carrying a woman (who might possibly be a head taller than her) on the way back home.

  
"You're officially cut off," Mina grabs the glass away from Jeongyeon who mumbled something in protest but was too weak to argue, so she slumped on her seat instead. "I'm gonna go get some water. Do NOT go anywhere, understand?"

  
Mina took the incomprehensible sound that Jeongyeon made as a yes and left for the bar. It took squeezing herself between sweaty strangers and elbowing a couple of guys who were getting too close before Mina could return with an overpriced bottle of water in hand. Fortunately, Jeongyeon was still on their booth... with a woman Mina doesn't know.

  
Apparently, the woman— _Jihyo_ , according to her—helped Jeongyeon up when she doubled over one of the stools after attempting to follow Mina to the bar. 

She examines Jihyo for a while, who looks undeniably captivating in her black halter top with her medium-length hair falling down beautifully just below her collarbone. But what caught her attention was the girl's shoulder that looks like it was straight out of a greek sculpture, particularly the hand that rests on top of it.

  
*

Jeongyeon goes home with Jihyo that night. Mina had to endure the traumatizing sound of the headboard pounding against the thin wall between their rooms. She decides the next day to buy noise-cancelling headphones, just in case it happens again any time soon.

  
And it does the next night, but with a different girl. It happened again the night after that, then the night after that. It went on for two weeks, which felt like forever for Mina so she decided to come up with a plan. 

  
Since sleeping with every girl in Seoul is probably Jeongyeon's way of getting over Sana, Mina thought it would be best to stay somewhere else every 10pm-12am (depending on how good it's going, she might have to stay out until two in the morning). Sure she wakes up a few hours later to go to work and maybe she almost fell asleep one time while operating on a patient. But she's fine. If the string of one night stands is what will help Jeongyeon move on, then so be it.

  
Mina waits.

  
*

As she wanders the streets of Seoul, she discovers a café several blocks away from their apartment. The place was small, but not in a way that it looked cramped. It had a smell of old books and roasted coffee beans in the air. It didn't have any decoration or poster inside, but it did have the words ' _for wanderers of the night_ ' written in the most plain and unassuming font. 

Right then Mina knew this was the place for her.

So she ordered coffee—decaf, of course—and settled on the farthest, most secluded corner of the place. She picked up a random book called _There Are Men Too Gentle To Live Among Wolves_ , which was apparently a book of poems. Mina doesn't like poems that much, if she were to be honest. She liked books that told stories of people, but not poems. Never poems. 

But twenty minutes and a few poems into reading Mina starts to feel something awaken inside her. _Screw you and your 'to love is not to possess' spiel, James Kavanaugh_.

  
Needless to say, Mina loved the book. She cherished every poem written on it as if it was chicken soup for her soul. So she stops after reading a third of the book to savor the feeling of pain and longing the poet wanted her to feel. 

Mina tries to buy the book, but the barista politely tells her the owner wasn't selling it. _It is a personal collection, something very close to the owner_ , the barista explains. 

Though slightly disheartened, Mina understands. And instead of searching every bookstore she knows for the book, she decides to come back to the shop every night.

  
Before she even crosses the doorway, Chaeyoung—the barista, who has become more of a friend after some time—already starts preparing Mina's usual order and serves it at her usual spot once it's ready. Mina in turn leaves a generous tip at the jar on the counter solely intended for the thoughtful barista, though she'd tried handing it straight to Chaeyoung as a joke a few days ago.

  
Mina had finished the book, which was awarded the title as her favorite poetry book despite not having read anything else other than it. She had also met Tzuyu, the owner, although the term "met" might be a stretch considering how one-sided the interaction was. Chaeyoung explained eventually that Tzuyu is naturally aloof ever since she got left by her fiancé.

Meanwhile, Jeongyeon still goes through women like she does with clothes. It wasn't supposed to bother Mina, but the growing number of loose clothing from various women she doesn't know (and does not intend to know) that she finds scattered in their apartment is enough to be considered as a cry for help.

  
So she takes Jeongyeon out one day for a drive. The girl happily obliges because it's Mina, her roommate who barely asks for any favors and leaves her breakfast every morning. But it puzzles Jeongyeon why Mina has brought her out to what seems to be a demolished building. It still had a few walls standing but the rest is in ruins. She jokingly eyes Mina suspiciously but the latter was focused on bringing out a box from the car's trunk.

  
"What is that?" Jeongyeon asks rhetorically while looking at the plate Mina was handing her.

  
"Plate. Throw. Wall." Mina answered, accompanying her words with a brief action for each. "You can also scream while you're at it. It's proven to be helpful."

  
The idea sounded ridiculous at first because Jeongyeon was never one to have fits of rage where she would randomly throw stuff, but she didn't want to put Mina's efforts to waste. 

So she tried it. And damn, it felt amazing.

  
Jeongyeon spent what felt like an hour or two doing that. She didn't know if it was the crashing and breaking sound of the plates against the wall or maybe her displacing the pain she was feeling to the plates, but it felt invigorating.

  
Mina, on the other hand, watched Jeongyeon as she pours her emotions while throwing the plates. It felt wrong for Mina to witness the girl bare her heart out, to watch her strip herself off of all the walls that separated them as roommates, and to see her at her most vulnerable state. 

She had to look away when Jeongyeon starts shedding a few tears, afraid that the sight might break something inside her as well. But Mina braves her fears after the girl starts breaking down on her knees. She contemplated for a while whether a hug was needed. Mina was never good at hugs. She had always been so awkward at hugging that she always avoided situations where she needed to do it.

So she settled for a light pat on Jeongyeon's shoulder. She rested her hand there while the girl continues to sob. In a few moments Mina notices Jeongyeon's breathing starts to even out so she takes her hand off and sits beside her instead. 

  
They shared the silence while watching the sun set on the horizon. And at that moment Jeongyeon was grateful, both for the breathtaking view in front of her and for her stars aligning the day she met Mina.


End file.
